five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theme Park Short Stories: Feeling a Little Grey?
LG was running home after a day of bullying, tears welled up in her eyes. It was the day she finally broke down. She made it home in her one-story house, opened and shut the door behind and ran up the stairs, her mother looked on with concern, this happened after the last time in weeks. LG closed the door behind her in room and just laid on her bed crying and hugging her plushies. Why would they ostracize her in her whole time at 4th grade and even before that. Was it her skin? Was it her attachments for her dolls? What was it? She continued crying into her pillow, wishing she was just never born so she can't endure this humiliation anymore. The four plushies looked on with expressions of sadness, hoping to help her, but are afraid, they can sense *his* presence. Unknowing to her, a shadow begins forming in her room's darkest corner, eyes gaining their signature red tint. His body shape, claws and all soon form as he begin to walk slowly towards her. LG was just thinking negative as she was thinking out loud as she wished for non existence, but held her plushies tightly on her chest on her soft bed. Once again, completely unaware of the shadow walking towards her. It wasn't until he reached the side of her bed that she finally noticed him. "Huh....? Oh, it's just you, Braces" LG said with surprise, but still had sorrow in her. Bracer rarely comes to her. Bracer at first narrowed his eyes on the child nickname, but soften after remembering her predicament. He nods his head, signaling her what was wrong. "Oh, it's just the usual teasing until some ruffian spilled milk on me, ruining my new hat and calling me "Cloudy" for as you can see, I'm clearly a Sunny!" LG complained. Bracer rolled his eyes as the LG complimented herself, but got over it. He sat down on her bed and picked her up and placed her on his shadowy lap. All while Cosette (the mother) was watching them, about to well up tears. Bracer at first, wanted to kill those bullies that keep coming back for some reason, but for now, he must deal with his little one. He starts playing around with her new, golden bunny hat ears, which makes her giggle a bit. "(Giggles) Oh, Braces, you know how to charm me!" LG says as she giggles more at the goofy display. While Bracer *hated* acting goofy and completely inserious, he must do this....for her. After all, he does the same thing with Cassandra and her hair. Already, she felt sorrows fade away at the claws of the four arm, with the mother watching with warmth and relief. "Oh my! Bracer always acts like true friend to her even when he isn't around her much." Cosette says in her head. Bracer continues to play around with her hat until LG suggested they should play some games together with Bracer nodding his head, albeit hesitating a bit. They continued to have fun until around 8 AM where Bracer started to lag a bit in the fun time. "U-uh, Braces?" LG says with a hint of sadness which made Bracer stop dead in his tracks while heading back in the corner. Bracer just shook his head and proceeded to walk back towards the corner, he has to check up on Cassandra. However, he felt something from behind. A full body actually. "Do you really have to leave? We were having such a jolly time..." LG says, sorrow returning while clinging to his waist, grabbing his lower arms. "What's the matter?" "Why are you leaving?" "Did I do something wrong?" "Please stop walking away..." "I need you....to stay!" "Please stay!" "I love you..." Bracer just ignored her and continued walking forward, ignoring her pleas and feeling his cold, metal heart sink with each plea. He was just a layer of color in the corner when what the little girl shouted made his system reboot. "DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?!" Bracer just looked down, his hat's shadow covers his eyes as he just looked down. LG's cheeks were tear stained, but she stopped crying when she looked to see Bracer, stopping and almost acting like a statue. Bracer just turned around, eyes still covered, bent down and picked her up. He took her over to her bed, laid down and placed her on top of him. "Huh? Are you saying that you are staying?" LG says in hidden excitement as all Bracer did was nod his head. She. Lost. It. "OH MY STARS!! I KNEW IT!! YOU DO LOVE ME!! YOU DO CARE!!" LG squealed in joy as she clings and squeezed him as hard as she can, never dreaming of letting go. Bracer, keeping his serious frown and his eyes still hidden, he wraps all four of his arms around her and hugged her. Quad-Hug, the best kind. "You know, despite being a cold, murderous, unforgiving, cruel, down to the earth, and can not be taken seriously robot, I still find you cute, charming, wonderful, and....desirable." LG complimented as Bracer shielded his eyes further, growing more attaches as he slowly squeezed her. She then grabbed one of his claws and gently glide it over his smooth metal. She always loved doing that to put her in a drowsy mood. "I've and will always love you, even if I grow up to be unruly, you'll always be in my mind, I won't care if your gone....you'll always be a part of my life.." LG monologs as she continued to glide her cartoonish hand over his claw. The feeling was orgasmic, feeling nothing but soft and smooth metal. She continued to glide her hand. She kept going and going as she drifted off into dreamland where she can see and feel all of her friends there, and her plushies too. But at the same time, she wanted to keep gliding her hand over his claw as she quivered in pleasure when suddenly... Bracer feels something warm and wet on his waist and found out.....she peed herself again. God damn it, this has always happened, this is why he didn't like letting her do that! It's when she starts cutefully snores that he manifested into a cloud of shadow and slid out from beneath her, and gently placed her on the bed and put a blanket over her. He than gained his shape and rubbed his leg whatever he could get his claws on and wipe off his pee stained leg before he short circuited. He looked at her, rolled his eyes and walked out of the room....but not before placing a single, nonexistent kiss on her forehead as her smile grew wide. He closed her bedroom door as he felt a larger body hug him from behind. He looked behind him to see Cosette hugging him from behind. "Thank you again...for being there for my daughter." She says as she hugs him. Bracer just rolls his eyes and walked back into the shadows, but not before Cosette grabbed him and whispered into his non-existent ear "You know, you can be her part-time babysitter~" She whispered. Bracer just groaned and walked back into the shadows, and back to Cassandra. "Hey! Where did you go?" Cassandra says in happiness as she finally found her Bracer plushie.﻿ Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property